


Bad Day Wishes... I-I Mean Birthday

by UnicornPopcorn14



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Again- I post on Fanfiction, Angst, Birthdays, Can be Another Dimension, Enjoy!, Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda' Long, Language, No Incest, Plot Twists, Rick Cares, Serious Planning, Sweet, You May Cry, emotional rick, fluffy fluff, hurt morty, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: Rick finds Morty in the worst state he’s ever saw him in. (Tagged “Humor” for a reason)
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Bad Day Wishes... I-I Mean Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> You can consider this as another dimension or version of Rick and Morty. It doesn’t have to be dimension C-137, that’s what I mean. Anyway, the incidents take place before the last episode of season 2. Birdperson is alive then, ya’ll.

“Morty! Where are you, you little *burp* shit head?!” Rick was practically losing his patience at this point, “C’mon! I need to grab my stuff from Birdperson before his sle-*burp*-ep time comes!” He shouted to no-one in particular, hoping that Morty would pop out of nowhere and go with him.

He had waked up on the couch, his head aching terribly, that’s why he needed Morty to drive. But when he opened the boy’s door to the bedroom, it was suspiciously empty. He even barged inside to look for him under the bed, under the blanket, and in any unusual place you’d imagine (Because he was partially drunk right then), and nothing. Of course he wouldn’t be at the garage, what would he do in there?! Rick decided to look for him in there last nonetheless.

Unfortunately, the Smith’s house hold was empty. Beth has gone to work, Summer has gone partying with her friends, and Jerry… Rick didn’t really care where Jerry was. What he was confused about where his only grandson was. He could’ve sworn that the boy was off from everything today. No school, no homework, no party. Even when Morty begged Summer to take him with her, she refused saying that she didn’t want him to go with her to the party where the “cool kids” would meet. So he should be home.

“Ugh…” Rick groaned, getting frustrated; both because he didn’t want to miss the opportunity of taking his equipment from his friend, and because he couldn’t find his grandson. And calling Beth would just worry her at that point; maybe even in the middle of a life or death surgery. With a gulp from his flask, Rick started looking in the living room, while staring at his watch, “Fuck. I-I can’t drive, and the portal gun is out of it. And even i-i-if isn’t, I wouldn’t want to *burp* barge in while him and Tammy a-are having sex or something.” He groaned for the second time, holding his head, yelling again, “MORTYYY!”

He gave up after finding nothing, heading to the garage. If he didn’t find him there, then he had no choice but to drive himself. Maybe after he finishes his task he could wonder where the brunette may be. He just hoped that he could make it to his old friend without crashing into something or sleeping in the middle of his driving session, because he was really drunk at that point.

Rick casually strolled to his ‘lab’; one hand in a pocket, while the other was letting the flask steady in order to let him swallow the hard liquor. After taking a long shot, Rick lowered his hand with a loud exhale, spotting something on the ground with blurry eyes. Shit, he was very drunk. Rubbing his eyes a little to examine the figure more, Rick, however froze in place. The flask in his hand fell to the ground, letting the liquid stream on the concrete.

There, on the floor, Morty laid on his stomach; both of his arms covered in a red liquid that was definitely blood if Rick was to judge. One of his hands was holding a bloody knife.

Rick stumbled slightly, not getting what he was seeing right away, “M-Morty?!” He took a step forward, not minding the flask that fell on the floor, “Morty? Morty, i-is this some *burp* k-k-kind of a s-sick fucking joke?!” He tried to persuade himself that it was, but Morty wasn’t even facing him to let Rick tell.

Rick fell on his knees beside his grandson, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Morty?” He tried, shaking him gently. Nothing. “MORTY!” Rick was now panicking, shaking him a lot more firmly, but the boy was still in position. Rick rolled his grandson, wishing that he didn’t on instant. Both of his arms, his shirt, and cheek were covered in heavy blood, alongside the blood that was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Rick shakily took the knife out of the boy’s hand, tears starting to form in his eyes, “No, no, no, no, YOU FUCKING MORON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” He threw the knife across the other corner of the garage, shaking terribly.

“C’mon, you little piece of shit! Tell me that it’s a joke!” Rick’s voice was horribly awful, while putting an arm to support his grandson’s head. He was too shook to even check for a pulse yet, “WHY?! Why the fuck would you do that?!” He punched the ground hard, tears now staining the yellow shirt of his grandson, “I-Is because I treat y-you like shit?! Then I’m sor-sorry! But please, s-s-say something, just talk t-to me!”

Rick never recalled an instant where he couldn’t do anything before. He had a bunch of medical aids and serums that could cure instantly, yes, but now, he wasn’t even sure if the boy was alive or not. With the amount of blood he was seeing, it could be nearly impossible. He wanted to check for a pulse, but his loud sobs and harsh breathing was making everything else hard. His drunken state was making him extremely emotional, and in the love of God that he didn’t believe he exited, he fucking hated that. He hated showing emotions, he hated being numb, he hated being drunk. Fuck, he even hated himself for being responsible for this. He hated himself for finding his grandson on the edge of death, bleeding out. He just _hated_ himself.

With being almost helpless, Rick held his grandson’s body firmly, gripping on his shirt and hair as he cried, “Th-Thi-This i-is my fault! I sh-shouldn’t have been a shitty a-asshole to you, Morty! I’m s-sorry!” This time, his voice wasn’t showing any anger, just sadness and a wave of guilt.

After what felt like hours (which was only a minute), Rick suddenly stopped sobbing upon something odd. He laid the teenager off his shoulder to examine his face, which he found out wasn’t pale at all. With the loss of blood, the boy at least should’ve been as white as a sheet by now. This made Rick a little bit suspicious. Rubbing his eyes, he sniffled, and then smelt something weird.

Rick quirked a confused eyebrow, now a little more suspicious. He held Morty’s arm, and smelled the liquid on it, “What the-” He asked aloud, recognizing that this wasn’t near the scent of blood. As gross as it sounds, Rick licked Morty’s arm, and was surprised that it tasted like, “Chocolate?”

Suddenly, and out of no-where, the garage was filled with laughter. No, not from Rick, but from Morty, who was seconds ago lying unmoving from the floor, “HAHAHAH, RICK! OH JEEZ! I GOT YOU R-R-REAL GOOD RIGHT THERE! OH MY GOD!” Morty kept on laughing, rolling on the ground and clenching his stomach.

Rick had a serious blank face right there, stumbling to find words, “Wha-wh-what-what was that? I-I-I don’t get it?” He scratched the bald spot in the back of his head, too out of it to register what was going on.

But Morty only continued laughing his heart out, tears now spilling from his eyes; until he found some breath to talk with, “I-I-I don’t believe you fell for this! Y-You should’ve seen your face! Is that the guy that told me yesterday,” Morty sat up and crossed his arms, imitating his grandpa, “‘I don’t fucking care if you die, there are infinite Mortys in infinite number of realities. I can just replace you if you _did_ die.’?” Morty was spanking his lap now, keeping up with the laughter he was trying to hold for so long.

Rick frowned deeply, the dried tears making lines on his face, and his eye was extremely red from bawling out, “Y-Y-Y-YOU THINK OF THIS AS A FUCKING JOKE, MORTY?! I thought you f-f-f-fucking died right there! Wha-what-what was I g-going to tell Beth? Or Summer? Or even your goddamn idiot father!”

Morty quietened slightly to answer Rick, “That was the point Rick, to make it extreme just to know how you would react. Gotta say, it was better than expected.” He got up and grabbed something from under some sheets. A small digital camera.

Rick’s face fell into horror, “Oh, God. Fucking. No.” He whispered.

Morty smirked, getting a small chip from his pocket. He quickly implanted it in the camera, pushing some buttons in the screen, and got the chip out again, returning it to his pocket. Morty threw the camera in Rick’s hand, saying, “Happy birthday, Rick.”

“What the- how did you even-?!”

Morty shrugged nonchalantly, “Secret file in a secret laptop, no big deal-”

“That thing is fucking secured-”

“Figured it out.”

Rick was practically shocked at this point, with anger boiling to the surface.

“Aw, don’t be upset, Rick! Today’s your birthday!” Morty swung his -still- coated red arms, “And don’t worry, this video is safe and sound with me.” He patted his pocket.

“What was the point of all this anyways?!” Rick yelled.

“A bet…”

“A bet?!”

Morty nodded, “A bet between me and some secret friends. Some said you would care, while others didn’t agree. I… was from the second half. Oh, well. They won I guess.”

“Secret friends?! What the fuck, Morty?! What secret friends?! You can’t even talk to the kids in your class right!”

Morty shrugged, “Anyhow, this chip is gonna be sent to them.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Getting up, Rick angrily was going to attack Morty, but Morty quickly dodged and ran around the garage. “I’m gonna fucking kill you for this!”

Morty was laughing while talking, and running, “Rick, it’s your birthday! You needed to lay off for a second…”

“Come here you little turd…!”

“…They’re just gonna see the video then give it back…”

“…I didn’t even get what I wanted from Birdperson…!”

“…Don’t worry, they won’t keep it…”

“…all because of you! I’m gonna erase your fuckin’ memory...!”

“…Summer told me about the mind blower thing…”

“…You wouldn’t even remember you did any of this shit...!”

“…I hid the memory gun...!” Morty laughed even harder.

“…Then I’m just going to kill you...!”

“…Admit it, Rick, you wouldn’t bring yourself to do it...!”

“…I WOULD IF I WANTED TO!...”

**~~**

It was the middle of the night. Jerry, Beth and Summer were already asleep in their rooms. Rick and Morty were sleeping on the couch with each other.

Well, after running after each other for nearly three hours, both Rick and Morty just died on the couch together, with Rick’s lab coat around both of them. Morty had won after all, sending the video to his ‘secret friends’ before Rick could stop him. Rick swore right then to find the memory gun and wipe everything from the little shit-head’s mind.

Rick stirred in his sleep, and opened his eyes, to find himself sitting awkwardly on the living room’s couch. He straightened himself with a grunt, putting a hand on his aching back. Hearing some snoring from beneath him, Rick found Morty sleeping, taking the whole couch for himself, alongside the coat. Rick sighed. Of course he wouldn’t do anything to the 14-year-old. Although the kid took the joke too far, even for Rick himself to handle, the genius wouldn’t even bring himself to hurt his grandson in any way. That was an issue he hated to admit. He really cared, but he would better keep that to himself. He never wanted anyone to know, anyone to realize.

And that’s why that prank was really terrifying to him. The blood and the death scene was fine, at least Morty was the only one to witness, but the chip deal was sickening to him. Now Morty could show this shit to anyone, and Rick’s ‘soft side’ was a sensitive matter to the old man. Anyway, he could do nothing about it now.

Getting up, Rick carried Morty to his room. Damn, the kid didn’t even wash that gooey dark-red chocolate off his arms. The scientist wasn’t sure if he should do anything about it. Jerry and Beth already freaked out over the scene until Morty explained for a mere second before running off again. Summer didn’t seem to pay attention anyway.

Maybe wiping it with a cloth would be enough.

Rick laid the boy on the bed, headed to the bathroom, and came back with a warm wet cloth. He started wiping the dried “blood”. As the scientist inspected it, it appeared to be a mix of corn syrup with chocolate syrup and food coloring. Rick scolded himself for falling for a stupid trick like this, reminding himself -for the tenth time- to find the memory gun as fast as he could.

After finishing, Rick took his coat back, putting it on. He tried looking for his flask between the pockets, to remember that he’d dropped it in the garage. However, while putting his hand in a pocket, it touched something that appeared to be square and metallic. He took it out to find the camera Morty had given him and recorded him with. In disappointment, Rick was about to throw the recorder away, before realizing that something was on the back of it.

It was a small piece of paper, saying:

_Open the “videos section” to find something special! :)_

Rick was hesitant for a second, but decided to do what it said. As he settled on the edge of Morty’s bed, he pushed the buttons on the side of the screen, to find only two videos saved in the ‘videos section’. Assuming that one of them was the prank one, and because he didn’t want to see himself bawling out for his stupid grandson, Rick chose to open the other video. It was titled: _This is the special thing!_

With a hesitant click, the video opened…

_At first, there were hands on the lens and muffled voices in the back, “i-is that thing on?” Came a voice that was clearly Morty’s, trying to adjust the camera between his hands. When he finally did, he lowered his hand, to reveal his face, smiling brightly, “H-Hey, Rick. I-If you’re watching this, then the prank’s already done.” Morty paused for a second, scratching the back of his neck._

Rick quirked his brow confusingly, not getting where this was going. What was so special about this?

_Morty sighed, lowering his hand, “Look, I-I gotta say that I was pretty upset that you didn’t tell anyone that today’s your birthday. I understand if something terrible happened on your day, or maybe you forgot, but either way, I-I was upset.” He shrugged, “So I decided to do something crazy. And by crazy, I mean **really** crazy.”_

Rick’s stomach twisted, not sure if that ‘crazy’ was good or bad.

To be honest, it wasn’t that Rick hated his birthday, and it wasn’t that he forgot either; he just didn’t care at all. He didn’t care if he’s one year older, or one year closer to death. He didn’t care if anyone partied for him or not. After all, it’s been so long since anyone remembered his birthday, or even made a birthday party for him. So it wasn’t a big issue for him…

_“I decided to contact some other Mortys from around different dimensions…”_

Rick’s eyes widened in surprise.

_“…Don’t ask how, I figured that out myself. W-We all agreed to make an ultimate prank on all our Ricks, and see who would be the most worried one. Some say that their Ricks wouldn’t even care…” Morty lowered his head, “…don’t get me wrong, I’m from the Mortys who say that.”_

Rick averted his eyes in some guilt. He himself didn’t believe till this moment that he made this reaction. Maybe if he wasn’t drunk, he would’ve had another outcome. Maybe he would’ve looked for a curing potion or made one right away, maybe he wouldn’t have cared even.

_“The Mortys who’ll lose a-are going to stay at home for four days. You know, as much as we don’t show it, we hate staying in one particular place for so long. So don’t care then, I-I guess.” He chuckled slightly, then rested the camera to back away to reveal the garage. Picking up a small thing that looked like a pill, he continued, “We’re all going to hide any liquids that look like a curing serum. And we’re going to take a d-drugging pill that lasts half an-an hour. Because honestly, I wouldn’t hold the act for long if I didn’t take this.”_

Rick sighed while holding his nose-bridge. Now that explains how limp the boy was. Morty made a perfect plan to make everything go right. He couldn’t believe how fast his grandson was learning from him.

_After returning the pill in its place, Morty’s face lit up, “But before I do anything, we wanted to wish you a happy birthday.”_

“We?” Rick found himself asking out loud.

_Morty picked the camera up, and ran quickly towards the kitchen, to find Beth standing in front of him, “Here you go, mom, say it!” Morty cheered, holding the camera to his mother’s face._

Rick was beyond confused right now. Did they all know?

_Beth smiled widely at the camera, “Hi dad!” She waved, “Sorry for not realizing sooner, but I really forgot that it’s your birthday.” She chuckled, “Oh God, this is embarrassing…” “Keep going!” Morty whispered. Beth nodded, “Anyway, I really wanted to say, thank you for returning back to us, to our home.” She wiped her teary eye, “I promise for a good party tomorrow-” “Sh! Mom, d-don’t tell him!” Morty hissed quietly. “Oh, sorry sweety…”_

Rick couldn’t help but smile now. He himself wiped a tear along with Beth.

_Morty moved with the camera and headed upstairs, knocking on his sister’s room. Summer opened the door, seemingly annoyed, “What do you want?” But suddenly, her face changed, clasping her hands together, “Oh, right! Come in, come in!” She waved for Morty to come inside, “Hi Grandpa Rick! Yeah *chuckle* I’m talking to you when you’re sleeping downstairs, oh well.” She waved at the camera with a grin, and moved to her desk, opening a drawer, “So, to prove that I’m, like, totally cool and all, I made you this!” She held out a colorful book that was titled: **A Life with my Genius Grandpa**. She smiled brightly, “You have your own book now!” She chuckled, “I mean, I don’t usually write, but this was actually fun. You’re gonna get it when you decide to bring me on more adventures without Morty!” She smirked above the lens, at Morty. “Summer!” The boy stated annoyingly. “Anyways, happy birthday, Grandpa!” She made a blow kiss at the camera._

Rick was in more tears from how sweet this was. He wiped his eyes again.

_Morty got out of his sister’s room, stopping to face the camera, “Okay, now I-I know that you probably don’t want my dad to wish you a happy birthday, but here goes nothing.” Morty walked for some time before stopping in front of Beth and Jerry’s room._

Rick frowned slightly, knowing that Jerry was going to ruin the whole video, yet continued watching nonetheless.

_Morty knocked. “Come in.” Jerry’s voice was muffled behind the door. When Morty stepped in, Jerry was sitting on the computer, “Dad?” Jerry turned around to face his son, “Ye-? Oh…” His face dropped at the sight of the camera, and rolled his eyes, “Happy birthday, Rick…” “Say anything else!” Morty pushed enthusiastically. Jerry sighed, “I’m happy that you’re back here with us…” He said half-heartedly. Morty made a thumb up in front of the camera lens, whispering an audible, “Thanks, dad.” Jerry nodded and returned to his computer while Morty made it out of the room._

Rick rolled his eyes, feeling that Jerry wasn’t necessary at all in this video, but still appreciated Morty’s trial. Now, he wondered what Morty’s going to do.

_Morty was heading somewhere: the garage. After closing the garage door and the kitchen door, and locked both, he started talking, “Ahem…” He cleared his throat, somewhat hesitant, and slowly got out something from his pocket. Rick’s portal gun. “That… was the real crazy part…” He winced._

Rick’s stomach crunched together in shock. What the hell was the kid going to do with the portal gun? Didn’t he know how dangerous the devise he was holding?

_“Okay, don’t freak out. I’ve g-one there before. It’d be an in a-and an out.”_

What?! Did Morty steal the portal gun before? Well, he once did when the giant heads needed a concert performance; but Rick didn’t bother himself to ask where the kid had gone. So yeah, maybe ‘there’ was that place…

_Morty charged the portal gun at the shelves, and hopped into the green circle; the camera filming in front of him._

Once Rick saw the place, he immediately recognized it…

_Birdperson, Tammy, and Squanchy were all standing on the other side in Birdperson’s house, their backs facing the camera. When they noticed Morty’s arrival, whispers emerged from them. “Here he is!” “Sh…sh…” “I’m ready…”_

_They all turned around, hands in the air, “Happy Birthday, Rick!” “My best wishes, my friend…” Birdperson said instead with his monotone. Squanchy hopped in the air, “Tomorrow’s gonna be a paartay!” A clasp sounded, hinting at Morty hitting his forehead._

The scientist gaped, hardly believing that Morty took it that far and even contacted his old friends. Man, this kid isn’t as mediocre as he seems.

_Birdperson approached Morty with a bag, “Here are your tools, Rick. I hope that Morty gives them back unbroken…” “D-Don’t sweat it, Birdperson…” Morty lifted his hand and held the tools, “Okay, I’m goin- going back now before the portal gun’s charge dies. S-See ya’!” He waved at them, “And thanks!”_

_When Morty stepped back, he rested his camera on the desk, “Bet you’re smiling like crazy right now, aren’t ya’ Rick?” He smirked._

Rick rolled his eyes with the smile that was plastered on his face. ‘Good thing he brought my things with him.’ He thought.

As Rick hated to admit it, his heart was flattering by this video. How much Morty put his thoughts on it in a very short time, and how special it was. The genius wondered when Morty had the guts to portal on his own, because he was such a pussy most of the times.

_Suddenly, Morty started to whisper, “So, I think that my parents had gone out, now. I-I don’t know if Summer did yet. But non- none of them know about the prank that I’m going to pull, and I-I-I don’t wanna freak them out. Hopefully, you’re gonna wake up when Summer is gone…”_

_“I’mma j-just prepare for the death scene…” He unlocked the door, headed to the kitchen and returned back in two minutes, holding a bowl, “Good, my- my parents are out…” Morty held the bowl to the camera, “So that’s some chocolate syrup and food coloring, with some corn syrup…” He snickered, “Bet ya’ feel stupid i-if you believed, huh?”_

Well, Rick had already felt that the moment Morty broke his character.

_The yellow shirted started to dye his arms, “Look how real this looks,” He held his wrist that was dripping the liquid to the camera, “Oh, by the way, Rick…” He stopped, eying the camera, “I’m sorry if you freaked out. And I hope y-y-you don’t k-kill me afterwards, you know? Ah, and about the memory gun, I hid it in a place you’d never guess.” He smirked, “So if you’re trying to sear- search for it right now, forget it. You’re not gonna wipe **that** memory!”_

Rick huffed in annoyance.

_Morty continued, until his both arms were covered in “blood”. He put some in his mouth, and let it drip to make it more realistic. He held a wrist watch, “Judging by the time you sleep in when y-you’re drunk, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna wa- wake up after fifteen minutes. Better take the pill now…”_

_He approached the camera, his face covering the whole lens, smiling, “And now that you know, tomorrow’s birthday party would be the best party ever! But I-I’m not cleaning anything afterwards, just so you know! Sorry not sorry, Rick.”_

The video stopped.

With a hand, Rick rubbed his eyes, to feel some tears on them. He was grinning widely at this, and God damn it, he couldn’t stop smiling. This maybe the best birthday present he’s ever got. The best birthday day even. Because for once, he was really glad to be reunited back to his family, to have his amazing grandson, and to feel happiness for the first time in so long.

Suddenly, he felt some arms wrap around him, and when he whipped his head, he found Morty, sitting on the bed, hugging him from one side. Rick’s eyes widened in surprise, now a bit embarrassed that Morty witnessed his tears, “Y-You’re awake?” “Mm-hm.” Morty nodded in Rick’s shoulder, and Rick couldn’t see his face.

The scientist sighed, and positioned himself to hug him back. He searched for words, “Th-Thanks, M-Morty…”

“Don’t w-worry about it, Rick…”

“N-No, I appreciate what you did, really. This i-is the first birthday present I got for years.” He clenched on his grandson’s shirt.

“You’re not mad, then?” Morty sounded a bit cocky.

“Of course I am, you shithead, but not as six hours ago!”

Morty chuckled, "I guess I'm staying home for four days.."

"Agh, screw that shitty bet! We're going on adventure after the party tomorrow!"

Morty rolled his eyes, “H-Happy birthday, Grandpa.”

**The End :’)**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on Twitter! You can find me [@UniPopcorn1414](https://twitter.com/UniPopcorn1414)! <3


End file.
